Forever and Always
by Surfer girly 22
Summary: For my best friend; Castiel and Dean are best friends, but Dean loves Cas and Cas loves Dean but neither of them know about their love for each other. AU.


**I wrote this for my best friend, who's crushing pretty hard on a guy right now, So this one's for you. I don't own supernatural or Taylor swift.**

"**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me"- Taylor Swift. You Belong With Me.**

Dean Winchester. The guy every man wanted to be and the girls wanted to be with. But there is something about Dean; He's gay and only his best friend since freshman year of high school; Castiel Novak knew that, but what Dean didn't tell him is that the one guy he wants is Cas himself. Cas wanted him as well, but would never let him know for fear of damaging their friendship permanently, but Castiel had a secret; he was in love with Dean too, but when Dean came out he always had a guy on his arm and the latest on his list was Tony Daugherty, a freshman at Truman High School. At the least he was a pot head, smoked pot, cigarettes, and drank all the time, and Dean started getting into that life after they started dating. Cas would try talking to him about it but he would get the same answer; "It's my life and I need to be supportive of my boyfriend.". Then the fighting started, Dean and Tony would fight all the time over the most stupid things like Dean and Cas's friendship and how it got "in the way of their relationship", they would even fight over former lovers. But Dean and Tony always overcame their differences and made up.

Over the course of the next two years, Dean and Tony would break up, but only to make up a couple days later, which became a bother to Castiel because he just wanted to tell Dean so bad how he felt about him, instead he told his best friend; William Watt all about the feelings he harbored for Dean. William told him to "get off his ass and tell the boy how he felt so y'all can make sexy butt babies". Cas would just laugh and reply with; "I know but if he doesn't feel the same way about me then our friendship will be sent to hell."

Within the next month of Dean and Tony's relationship; things took a dramatic turn for the worse, eventually leading to a major break up between the two. Cas was at the least, overjoyed at this news; he planned to tell Dean his feelings for him at ring dance that weekend. That weekend came pretty fast and he was all ready to tell him except with the butterflies in his stomach that would not stop no matter what he did. Cas drove his trusty 67 impala to the venue where the dance was being held, and his throat hitched at the sight of his crush; hair in a small quiff and dressed in a tux with a pink vest; at the least Dean looked like a complete god. As the night rolled on Dean and Cas kept making eye contact with each other, the last song of the night; A Whole New World from Aladdin started playing; Dean made his move; He walked toward Cas, offered his hand and whispered in his ear: "May I have this dance?'. Cas just blushed and took his hand as an acceptance; Dean then pulled the smaller boy close against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cas was ready to tell him so he whispered " Dean, can we go somewhere private? I have something to tell you." Dean just smiled and nodded. The pair walked outside to the courtyard of the venue and sat on a bench.

"So what's up Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I dragged you out here to say something," Cas let out a big breath and finshed; "I've been in love with you since we met, and I want to become more than friends with you."

Dean sat in shock and ran his hand through his expertly styled hair before leaning in to meet the other boy's lips in a sweet kiss filled with love. When they needed air, Cas breathed out; "Damn. So does this make us a thing now?"

Dean smiled and said "If you want to be babe, me and Tony are done for good now, he was cheating on me with some random dude so yeah, he was my past and I hope you'll be my future."

Cas just smiled and nodded as their lips met in another kiss, it will be the first of many more kisses, hugs and cuddles to come.

**So That's it! I hope you guys liked it! Especally my best friend NCISBALTOFAN who I dedicated this to. read + review= one very happy fangirl. **

**-Courtney**


End file.
